rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Vert Wheeler The Mink (RP FREEDOM VERSION)
This page will have more content soon. Meanwhile, please do not delete or edit this page. Vert Wheeler The Mink is Alphonse Uprising's first character who is a mink. He has a Toronto accent (like a Californian surfer or something), and also has issomnia. Vert Wheeler The Mink Vert Wheeler is a wisecracker who tends to be pretty dumb and odd in many situations. He is also very flirty with women whenever he wants to, and loves to surf, skateboard, and drive on the beautiful Californian piers and beaches. Backstory Vert Wheeler was born in Grand Metroplis, in 1998. He and his parents suffered from poverty by the time he was born., and this forced his parents to embark on a life of crime, robbing banks and stealing jewelry. When Telpa was only 7 years old, his parents were arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison, and Telpa was sent to a foster home. He lives with his adopted parents, and his birth uncle, struggling to remeber his true parents. Once Wheeler turned 12, he began exploring outside Grand Metropolis, only with his uncle. In a forest, they searched for food, but Vert falls into a sinkhole. Trying to find his way out, he discovers a special element that is not known to human science, called Solarium. Vert collects this jewel and puts it into his backpack, but minutes later, he fainted. His uncle found him, and took him home. Vert wakes up, with amnesia, not knowing what happened. The next thing he knows, the entire room turns upside down. The Solarium element gave him the ability to manipulate the space around him. He can make everything bigger, smaller, upside down, inside out, etc. His family learns to adapt to his new power later on. Information Age: 17 Birthplace: Grand Metropolis Occupation: Surfer, skateboarder, street racer Accent: Californian-Canadian accent Love Interest: Eta The Hedgehog Friends: Alinoa The Cat , Martin Newell The Hedgehog , Eta The Hedgehog, Kasper The Hedgehog Likes: Himself, Xbox , cars Dislikes: TBA Voice Actor: Chris Hemsworth (He starred as Thor in The Avengers and James Hunt in Rush, 2008 - 2012), Kel Mitchell (who starred in Good Burger , 2013 - present) Powers Portal creation Vert can create up to 2 portals than span over 10 miles. Portals can also be used for cutting objects virtually, if you put one object halfway across the portal and close it. Teleportation Vert can teleport from where he's standing to a destination 5 miles away. Object cutting Vert can seamlessly cut through walls. Duplication Vert can duplicate himself or someone else for at least 30 seconds. Weaknesses *It is easy for him to be sidetracked or tricked. *Overusing his powers can cause him to stroke out. *Pretty much anyone who he finds amazing on the inside and on the outside. Trivia Vert Wheeler is named after a fictional character of the same name. Vert Wheeler is the only character Alphonse Uprising has that had more than one love interest simultaneously. Knight of Gnarliness SaTBK version of Vert. Age: 23 Birthplace: Uh.... somewhere in the land of Arthur? Occupation: Knight, swordsman Love Interest: ? Friends: ? Likes: Dislikes: Voice Actor: Chris Hemsworth (2012 - present) Category:Under construction Category:Alphonse Uprising Category:Mink Category:Male Category:Californian Category:Dumb